


Shield of Ashes- Academy Phase Preview

by Lunafox90



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Student My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafox90/pseuds/Lunafox90
Summary: Academy Phase Etheral Moon preview for my childhood friends fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476876/chapters/56286373Dance practice
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Shield of Ashes- Academy Phase Preview

**Author's Note:**

> I did share this in the end notes of Shield of Ashes, but I wanted to have this up on my page because so far for all of the future things for this fic I've written it is still my favorite. Once we get to the academy phase I plan on Jeralt being their professor and Byleth joining the lions as a student. For this stage of the fic byleth is 21 and we're just a few weeks shy of Dimitri turning 18

Shield of ashes- academy arc- ethereal moon

\-------

When Dimitri went into the knight’s training hall that night he didn’t expect to see Byleth practicing with her new outfit. Each of the chosen were given the garment for the contest, but only one would be able to keep it afterwards. He was used to her wearing things that revealed too much by now, but she was absolutely stunning in this. She had a small smile, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. Maybe that was why Jeralt chose her to be the Blue Lions’ house representative for the White Heron Cup.

She made a misstep and her smile faded before she got back into her starting position. Dimitri continued to watch as he leaned against the wall. He wouldn’t like it if the situation was reversed, but he couldn’t seem to help himself to stay as she started her routine again. 

“Would you like to help me with my practice?”

Dimitri winced as he stood at attention. Of course, she’d know he was there; she was always good at keeping track of her surroundings. “I’m sorry I should have announced myself, but I…”

She chuckled lightly. “I just wish I could give you a better show. Hopefully, I won’t do that when the competition happens.”

She held out her hand towards him as he came forward. He took it after a little debating in his head. She needed to practice and it was easier with a partner. Wasn’t this why he had gone through all that teasing from Sylvain for when he and Byleth returned from their excursion near the western church? 

Dimitri knew she loved to dance, so he had wanted to learn for a chance like this. He settled in beside her and hated how loud his heart was pounding at this casual touch. When she pulled his other hand to her waist and put hers on his shoulder he gulped.

“You need to loosen up. I’ve seen you dance and you’re good at it. My father might have been better choosing you as our representative.” 

“Oh heavens, no. The outfit alone…. it looks beautiful on you. It suits you much better than it ever would on me.”

They fell into the steps and he found as his concentration was pulled in towards making sure he stepped correctly he was able to relax. It was just the two of them and, even without music, they kept a steady rhythm. It felt similar to when they fought side by side, but without the defensive reflex. When she smiled up at him, he found himself dazed, like he was caught in a dream instead of a nightmare. It was an odd feeling, to say the least.

She giggled when he dipped her like Sylvain taught him to. Her wide smile was more brilliant than he had ever seen it as he brought her back up and they began to dance to a faster rhythm. He didn’t remember all of the steps but he couldn’t find himself caring as she matched his pace. It was even better than any dream that he had before. 

He found himself smiling as he spun her around. It was only the two of them here and, while he couldn’t imagine doing this in front of an audience, here with her he felt comfortable. It was their own personal dancefloor.

He remembered his father’s words before they left for the academy. If Byleth would accept him then she would be welcomed to the family. As long as they didn’t make a scandal of themselves everything should be fine. Any political mess from it could be smoothed over as long as they were willing to stand strong against the adversity. Would she even accept his proposal if he gave it?

He wondered if she thought of him in that way or if he was still the young boy that clung to her for protection. There was a legend that everyone was whispering about with the goddess tower. He was never one for superstitions and legends, but he could use all the help he could get.

She paused as he brought her to his chest. “You’re thinking about something rather hard. You know you can talk to me, no matter how silly the subject may seem.”

He twisted her away from him as he returned them back to the default position and slowed them down. “We still haven’t talked about that kiss we shared.”

She bit her bottom lip. “I’m sorry if I was out of line. I really don’t know what came over me.”

He released a deep breath as he debated about asking his question. “Could you see us doing it again?”

She tilted her head and he saw her eyes widen slightly before a bit of red creeped up on her face. “I think about that possibility often, perhaps a little too much. I know that I have no right to… I know I can’t keep you all to myself Dimitri.”

He didn’t mean to tighten his grip, but he found himself doing it. “What if I told you my father has given us his blessing if we chose to be together?”

She blinked up at him several times, but didn’t respond. He found himself getting more nervous at every passing moment. When she twined her fingers with his, he released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Her hand that rested on his shoulder curled underneath his arm to hold him as she pressed herself closer. She rested her cheek on his chest as she held him.

“I can hear your heart pounding. Won’t us being together cause problems? I’m just a mercenary, Dimitri.”

He took their entwined hands and kissed the back of her hand. “Forget titles; forget the idle chatter. It’s just the two of us that matter to me right now.” He pulled his other arm to hold her.

“It’s a dream I thought I would never have.”

That should be his line. He had always expected an arranged marriage. He never expected to be able to fall in love with someone and keep her.

“If that kiss proved anything, it’s that I do desire you, Dimitri. I feel like I shouldn’t. I don’t even know when the switch from affection to desire happened.” Byleth's voice was quiet.

Dread seeped into his mind at those words. She pulled back and brought his hand to her chest and laid his palm against her skin.

He felt her hand at his back twist into his shirt. “I’m unnatural Dimitri. I don’t even know how I could love when I have no heart to beat for you. They are right in calling me a demon. Something like me has no place beside a future king. I do care for you, and I don’t know why admitting these things hurts so much.”

He let her out of his embrace to press his hand against his chest to feel the difference. There was a strong pulse under his fingers with the frantic rhythm of his heart, but where she held his other hand was silent. She wasn’t looking at him. Her grip on his wrist was tight. He even felt a slight tremble that he knew wasn’t from him. The same woman that would face hoards of enemies without backing down, was as afraid as he was of the other’s feelings.

He moved his hand from his chest to brush some of her hair away from her face. “You couldn’t be further from the truth, Byleth. I can’t tell you why your heart doesn’t beat, but I have never seen anyone be more compassionate and caring as you have been. From the beginning, you have offered your hand in friendship, and I’m not sure when the switch happened for me either. What I do know is that I would be honored to keep you at my side, if you’ll have me.”

Dimitri kissed her forehead and settled against her with his cheek resting on the top of her head before he let her go and stepped away from her completely. “Please, think about what we have talked about tonight. Let us wait until the night of the ball and meet in the Goddess Tower. I have something I want to discuss with you, but I do not think it is time for that conversation just yet.”

“Dimitri,’ she came forward and grabbed his shirt as she pulled him down for a kiss. Like the first time, it left him breathless. She pulled her head away, but kept a hold of him. ‘Would you mind escorting me to my room? I shouldn’t have come out here on my own and it’s late. I didn’t even bring my sword. My mind feels scattered.”

It took him a moment to find his own mind as their breathing mingled. “Mine too, and yes: you know I would offer without you asking.”

She released his shirt and took his hand instead. “I’m sorry. I tell you so much to not let your dark thoughts cloud your mind, and here I have done the same. I still don’t know how to deal with the myriad of emotions that come when we get close like this. I have my worries, but I don’t have any doubts when it comes to you. When we graduate, I want to go back to Fhirdiad with you. We’ll make our own path together. I’ve been wanting to tell you about my heart for a while, but there never seemed to be a good time.”

When they got outside she shivered and clung to his arm as a brisk breeze shot through the courtyard. He cursed, wishing he was wearing his uniform so he could offer his cape to her. “Let us cut through the buildings and through the dining hall. I don’t want you catching a cold.”

“Sorry, it was warmer when I came here earlier and the dancing kept me active so I didn’t notice. It was nice and warm in the knight’s hall with all the fires. I came right after I ate dinner and everyone left.”

He rubbed at her arm to try to give her some semblance of warmth. “You’ve been at it for hours then. You shouldn’t push yourself.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Says the prince who will spend how many hours at the training grounds?”

Byleth had a point, but at least he was properly attired when he went out. It wasn’t near as cold as a winter in Fhirdiad, but while he thrived in it, she still wasn’t used to it.

When he didn’t reply she titled her head. “Your birthday is this month. Have you thought of anything you would want?”

“Nothing in particular.”

She rolled her eyes at him and huffed. “Your fault then if you don’t like it.”

He couldn’t help chuckling at her annoyed expression. “There hasn’t been a single thing you’ve given me over the years that I have not liked Byleth.”

She leaned against him and snuggled against his arm. It was a foreign feeling, but one he liked. He saw Felix and Sylvain stop and stare at them from across the room. Sylvain moved to come near them, but Felix grabbed him by the scruff to stop him. Great, an interrogation was all he needed. They hugged the walls to keep most of the breeze away from her until they got to her door.

She brought herself forward for a chaste kiss before she pulled away. “Rest well, Dimitri.”

He didn’t want to let her go, but she needed to get inside and get warm. “You as well, Byleth. I’ll see you in class in the morning.”

She gave him a small smile before she retreated inside. Dimitri sighed.

“Alright, Your Highness, you have some explaining to do.”

Dimitri wasn’t that surprised to see Sylvain and Felix behind him. Dimitri rubbed the back of his head. He was already trying to process everything that happened tonight himself. “Well, she likes me back.”

Felix scoffed. “You really are oblivious if you hadn’t caught onto that already.”

Sylvain went from foot to foot excitedly. “You are going to tell us everything that happened tonight.”

Dimitri took one last look at Byleth’s door before he followed them. It wasn’t like he would be able to sleep anytime soon with his heart still racing like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Almost done with the next chapter to have ready to post so hope you'll look forward to that, it has byleth at 18 dimitri at 15 so as you can tell there is a long way to go until we get to this.
> 
> Twitter is Lunafox90  
> the fic this is for is in the summary. I hope yall enjoyed.  
> Fire Emblem and its characters do not belong to me, they just decided to live inside my head.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Forgive any typos myself or my betas may have missed.


End file.
